


The Runaway

by iamsleepdeprived



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, I dont know how to tag, Platonic Relationships, add more tags later, im sorry, im too tired rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsleepdeprived/pseuds/iamsleepdeprived
Summary: Dream is the next king of his father's Kingdom. He should be happy about that, but he's not. When their family friends come over for the week, an argument breaks out leaving the 2 princes to be trapped in the castle. Prince Dream and Prince George escape the castle, leaving the arguments and isolation behind. They come across a crying young boy who was also running away from his home. They decide to take him with them.hehehe im too lazy to finish the summary but I promise more happens. Also Dream, George, Technoblade, Wil and Eret are like 19 or smth. Schlatt, Phil, Sam and Puffy are in their 30's (old). Tommy and Tubbo are 13-14ish. Niki and Fundy are both 17 hehehe. I know this doesn't make sense, I'm sorry lmao
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy & GeorgeNotFound, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Technoblade, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound & Sam | Awesamdude, GeorgeNotFound & Toby Smith | Tubbo, GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Clay | Dream, Jschlatt & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Sam | Awesamdude & Sapnap, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Sapnap & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sapnap & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 15





	The Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by @aenqa 's 'Protected'  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906057/chapters/62958187  
> and various au youtube videos. That makes no sense but idc

saving this like this so i can add the story later because i am too tired rn and i refuse to do the tags again. why does the save button say please wait, no i wont i wanna sleep.


End file.
